


History Repeats Itself

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

History Repeats Itself by Daire

_History Repeats Itself_

By Daire 

This was in response to a Mid-Week Challenge on the HL Holyground Forum to write a scene involving a familiar HL character winning a Grand Prize in a contest (besides THE Prize), and had to include the word "mousse". 

* * *

'I can't believe I lost _again!_ ' Methos exclaimed outside the _Wheel of History_ studios. 'And to you!' 

'At least you did better than last time. And you're still lucky no one recognized you.' Under his breath, he added, 'Or me.' 

'Very funny, Mac. Where do these people get their facts?' 

'The history books.' 

Methos grumbled. 'History was written by people watching from the sidelines. _I_ was there!' 

'Well, _you_ didn't write the history books, did you?' 

'A few. I wrote that biography on Julius Caesar – ' 

'Blah, blah, blah, blah,' Duncan droned as he walked ahead. Turning his head, he spoke over his shoulder to the ancient Immortal. 'At least you came in runner-up this time.' 

'Great comfort. What am I going to do with a year's supply of hair mousse?' 

'You can think about it while I'm on that cruise I won as the Grand Prize.' 

02/07/01 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/14/2001 

* * *


End file.
